ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Albedo: Part I
'''Ultimate Albedo: Part I '''is the 32th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben and the gang have tracked down the Army of Animo on Khoros. On the planet they are building a weird looking tower with the help of a tetramand tribe and is protected by several others tetramand. Ben tries to stop them but has to travel to Primus before he can defeated the Army. There's a problem on Primus, a problem called Albedo! Plot Khoros desert 4:00 AM... A group of six tetramands are fighting with Ben and the gang while behind them a tower is build. A 7th tetramand wears a crown and is the warlord K'ebal. He is watching the battle from his throne. Monstrosity and Vegatem are coordinating the building of the strange construct and ignoring the battle. Ben is fighting them as Containment. He put up a good fight together with Cretox, Gwen and Kevin. Ben faces K'ebal, a green big tetramand: "What are you doing! Have you any idea who those guys are?" K'ebal stands up and watches down on him: "Have YOU any idea to WHO you are talking. I shall become the new emperor of Khoros. They will provide us with weaponry needed to conquer the under tribes. We will rule! Now, meet my pride!" K'ebal unleashes his manticora on Ben. The monster throws him to ground and traps Ben with his massive claws. Ben reacts by disappearing in the sand as Earthoise. Like a landshark, he jumps out the ground and ram the manticora. Before the creature can attack him again, he vanished again in the ground only to dig a hole under the beast. The manticora's weight is too much for the weakened underground and he falls in the pit. Ben transforms to Shrink in order to convince K'ebal but one of the remaining tetramands grabs his leg and tries through him in the manticora pit. He escapes this fate to transform in Mantisaur and flies to Cretox. "We have to go, Ben. Problems on Primus!" "What kind of problems?" "Albedo problems!" The spacecraft of Kevin lands on the surface of Primus. Before the others can stop him, Ben jumps out the vehicle and starts running to the codon river. While running, he screams to Eunice. "Eunice! Eunice, where are you?" On the shore of the river, Ben founds his answer. Albedo was holding up Eunice by her throat above the river. He hears Ben's voice and looks at him, smiling. "Just the man I need! Ben Tennyson, bring me to Azmuth or THIS goes in the water!" He shakes with Eunice who screams in fear and pain. "Don't do it, Albedo!" "Why not? Tell me, what have I left to lose?" Gwen, Kevin and Cretox arrives and tries to convince Albedo. "First Azmuth! Now!" Cretox looks first at Eunice and then to Albedo: "Give us time! We will get you an audience with Azmuth. Now, let the girl go!" "First AZMUTH!" Albedo loses his temper but also inattentive. Eunice grabs her change and start to struggle. In the struggle. Albedo loses his balance and falls into the Codon River. Eunice runs to Ben and the gang. Ben tells her: "It's over, everything will be all right." A drowning voice is heard from out the river: "Don't make promises, you can't hold, Tennyson." A figure appears from out the river. First, they see a skull-like face with red eyes. Following as a brown stone torso with a right arm similar to Blight, only red. His left arm is more like Pyronite. His legs are made of some kind of liquid. "Hello Ben, meets Ultimate Albedo!" "Well, meets Ditto." Ditto surrounds Albedo. All the Ditto opens their mouth and says the same thing: "And for one night only, the ultimate clone." All of them presses the Ultimatrix symbol and become Ultimate Ditto. Albedo laughs and walks to the middle Ditto and grabs him. "You seems to forgot the main weaknesses of the Splixson. Kill a clone, kill the rest." He electrocutes the Ditto he's holding and drops him on the ground. But the others aren't affected. They start to attack Albedo and some even stretch their limbs to wrap him in. It's then, it seems he have absorbed more DNA samples then his physical appearance shows. He teleports away to escape them. The Ultimate Dittos are looking around. "Where did he go?" "Galvan Mark II!" Aliens Used *Containment Containment.jpg|'Containment' Ditto Alien Alliance.png|'Ditto' Tunnel_hide_by_illuminate01-d2w8aph-1-.jpg|'Earthoise' Mantisaur.jpg|'Mantisaur' Shrink.png|'Shrink' ultimate_ditto_by_ultimatexlr8.png|'Ultimate Ditto' *Ditto (First Re-Appearance) *Earthoise *Mantisaur *Shrink *Ultimate Ditto (First Appearance) Characters *Ben *Cretox *Eunice *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Albedo (Transformed in Ultimate Albedo) Ultimate Albedo by_krimxonrath-d3j7ozr.png|'Ultimate Albedo' K'ebal.png|'K'ebal' Manticore_by_darksilvania.jpg|'Manticora' *K'ebal (First Appearance) *Manticora (First Appearance / Neutral) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance